


【授权等待中】It's not a game because there's no rules

by Axel007



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel007/pseuds/Axel007
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent
Kudos: 5





	【授权等待中】It's not a game because there's no rules

“我出庭要迟到了，”哈维毫不客气地说，但布鲁斯脸上一点都不在乎。事实上，他的表情永远是客气的兴趣恹恹，或者花花公子式自鸣得意的微笑。哈维放弃挣扎，不再关注其他，也懒得追问动机。  
“不至于，”布鲁斯回答，轻轻敲着把他们和司机分开的隔间，修建整齐的指甲扫过皮革挡板，“他们会等你的。”  
瑞秋恼火焦虑时要么用手指抚摸桌沿，要么晃动椅子，要么摆弄她的秀发，行动迅速又敏捷。她从来不是有耐心的人，但是没关系，反正她现在很可能已经生气了，他可以干脆地把迟到坐实。  
“何况，丹特，”布鲁斯回答，一面靠到窗前屈指敲了敲贴了咖啡色贴膜的车窗，“你上了我的车。”  
说的对，他想，但并不乐意承认这点。此外，布鲁斯也没等着他同意，他已经忙着拉扯他的裤子，单手握住他的老二。  
“你能做的更好，韦恩，”哈维克制着语调的冷静平缓。布鲁斯双膝滑下时脸上的表情几乎让他动摇了。  
四肢大开靠在布鲁斯•韦恩豪华轿车的真皮座椅上，裤子解开，韦恩本人跪在他腿间一点都不是他想象的场面，却越来越频繁。  
他想不明白韦恩为什么这么做。Well，这可不是手头最紧要的事情。他上下套弄哈维的阴茎的方式，舌头卷过龟头的动作，这才是此刻最重要的目标。但事情会如何收尾哈维无论如何也想不通，也不是他真的想知道。可能是因为瑞秋，当然是因为她，他坚信和瑞秋有关，但已经好几周了，和哈维一样，布鲁斯没有表现出任何打算告诉她的迹象。  
“你还能做得……”他开口，手指缠绕在布鲁斯的头发里，把他拉得更近，剩下的单词化作一声呻吟。  
和瑞秋无关，他告诉自己，而且已经相信了，因为这和她对布鲁斯的看法一点关系都没有。以前瑞秋谈及韦恩时目光转开，似乎在掩藏什么时，他嫉妒得发狂。  
“得了，丹特，”布鲁斯的吐息温暖地挨着他的老二，“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”指甲刮擦着他的大腿，不至于留下青肿，却足以让他臀部抽动抬高，戳进韦恩热情的嘴里。  
他一点也不乐意去想自己为什么在做这事，一遍遍爬进韦恩的轿车，又硬又情愿。一部分的他厌恶这个，但仅仅是一部分。


End file.
